Selected Ponderances from the Elders' Scrolls
by Mall Security
Summary: I discuss the preponderance of "or" as a name suffix, and other stuff. First Fanfic!


The last military revolt of the modern age was led by him who became Lord King Enor the First of the city-state of Eternos. Enor's original name was Enam, a name that was common for men in those days. It was Enam who assembled a rag-tag band of misfits possessing good hearts and a solidarity against the dictatorial King Dakhor, whose iron-fisted grip on Eternos had lasted for twenty-six years. Their coup d'état began and ended within a week, and immediately, the word went out that the reign of oppression was finally ended.   
  
At Enam's coronation, he had his name officially changed to Enor, following the tradition of using the suffix -or on the names of all men of the royal family - a tradition traced back to the earliest written records on the planet. Forever he would be known as King Enor the First because, shortly thereafter, his young wife, the Queen Anetra, gave birth to Prince Enor, the firstborn.  
  
King Enor the First opened schools that his predecessor had boarded up. He freed political prisoners and abolished indentured servitude. His decree that magicians were not, as Dakhor had proclaimed, traitors to the king, resulted in scores of magic practitioners coming out of hiding, both within and without city limits. His son ascended to the throne as King Enor the Second and respected his father's determination to rule benevolently. His sons, however, were to be the first male members of any royal family to break with the tradition of -or suffixes on their names. At this time, men and women had begun new careers as historians and political scholars, and the first new books on the Monarchy of Eternos in nearly two generations became available. Their evaluations of Enor the First were all extremely favorable, without exception.  
  
With history's glowing beam shining upon the family of King Enor, the monarch decided to pay tribute to his father by naming his son - not Enam - but Keldam, which was Enam's father's name. It was decreed that the Prince Keldam would one day change the suffix of his name from -am to -or, in a symbolic tribute to the triumphant heroism-in-battle of Enam, later Enor. Keldam's name change would occur upon completion of a challenge that faced Keldam as he came of age - a tour of the wildlands of Eternia. Enor the Second's second son, born Randam, would similarly become Randor when he, too, came of age and survived his tour.  
  
Tragically, Keldam's adolescence was cut short when he attempted that dangerous tour, and history books record his death as that of a hero, one trying desperately to live up to the legacy of King Enor the First. History books also bestow the name Keldor upon him, upon request of the Royal Court.  
  
In addition, history books postulate that the mysterious demon Skeletor arrived on Eternia around this time. Few know Skeletor's origins, but the suffix -or on that name immediately attracted Eternian officials' interest. Anyone offending King Dakhor by appending -or to his name was summarily executed, and no known personages - until Skeletor - chose to do so during the post-Dakhor administrations.  
  
But Skeletor's activities were unknown for years. Rumors circulated that a skull-faced disciple of magic by that name lived within the borders of the nation of Eternos, but nobody actually could produce proof, until the day of Randor's coronation. On that day Skeletor's existence became clear to all, as did his grasp of dark mysticism and his ambitions to seize control of the Eternian nations one and all.  
  
The Randor administration would be unique among the many reigns of Eternia's most illustrious state. Skeletor's many attempts to take over were far too numerous, and in some cases, too outlandish, for historians to record. Many of Randor's patriotic soldiers lost their lives in battles with Skeletor, but the nation of Eternos only grew stronger, developing technologies in defense against magic, building industries, and in general flourishing under the compassionate rule of Randor*, all the while remembering (or hearing their forebears describe) the hellishness that was life under the vicious King Dakhor.  
  
Not a single Eternian citizen ever defected to Skeletor's army.  
  
Thus, that army grew slowly, attracting usually a single one of each of the strange, isolated, sometimes animalistic tribes from whom Skeletor tried to recruit. Often, the recruits that did agree to work for the demon took on names that, like Skeletor, were meant to rankle the ruling class of Eternia, as they too took the suffix -or. Stinkor, Webstor, and even Panthor - an animal that rarely associated with Skeletor - were early recruits who succeeded in becoming known by those names. More would follow in this pattern, but another pattern would emerge in the field of colorful names, directly inspired by a warrior in the other camp.  
  
He-man's ascendancy to dominance among the heroic warriors of Eternos was rapid, but his origins are as unknown as are those of Skeletor. The syllables "he" and "man" are not words that exist in any Eternian language, nor is "He-man" even called a name by some. For instance, many have documented that the elusive He-man, when seen and spoken with, may say, "I am He-man," not "My name is He-man," much as Randor may say, "I am King."   
  
If "He-man" is, in fact, among the titles some have invented for themselves (with the implication that someone else may take that title someday), then "Beast-man," "Mer-man," and others constituted a trend that continues even today: "-man," inspired by He-man's unmatched physical prowess, would indicate "the best," or "the master," of some pursuit.   
  
No doubt the citizens of Eternos, especially those with ties to the Palace, immediately took a liking to He-man due to his facial resemblance to their well-loved potentate of the past, King Enor - in fact, beardless He-man is the spitting image of Enor before he grew his first beard upon taking office. He-man evoked memories of Enam, the fierce warrior recalled fondly by history. What nobody, not even He-man, knew, is that his Sword of Power, held dear by the warrior, is indeed Enam's sword, the one he used to defeat and slay the despot Dakhor in close combat.   
* His son and daughter grew to adulthood largely undisturbed and unworried about Skeletor's assaults! The daughter, Adora, rarely seen since leaving Eternos as a child for unknown reasons, lives and thrives, while the son, whom Randor would name Adnam - later to be changed to Adnor - was instead named Adam at Queen Marlena's behest. He has yet to earn the -or name change, even now, having lived out his adolescence.  
  
  
I, Enam, the warrior who slew the despot, live on, as one of the secret cabal of immortal spirits, the Elders of Greyskull. (I have duly relinquished the -or suffix, as the royal office is no longer mine, but rests in the firm grip of my grandson, Randor.) The fight having left me, I am ever the scribe of Greyskull's unseen texts, the writer of that never to be read. It's a task I choose and execute dutifully. The war is for others now.  
  
But it's still nice to relive those days of righteous virility through the adventures of my great-grandson Adam. 


End file.
